Is an Afro Comb appropriate for Anhur?
by Teenage-Oddball
Summary: Anhur always makes sure that he looks his best but maybe now isn't the time to be experimenting with new looks when you have only a short while before you head out for the evening…? / Warnings: None


**Author's Notes**

 **Fandom:** SMITE

 **Fan-fiction:** Is an Afro Comb appropriate for Anhur?

 **Summary:** _Anhur always makes sure that he looks his best but maybe now isn't the time to be experimenting with new looks when you have only a short while before you head out for the evening…?_

 **Characters:** Anhur, Bastet, Ra (Small Role)

 **Warnings:** None.

 _Request for iaintlionaround on Tumblr, who said 'Anything with Anhur plz.'_

* * *

Anhur gave one final plea to whoever was in command of his mane, that every thing would turn out for the better. Trying something new, he didn't know what the outcome would be. He was hoping he would look fetching when he was finished but only time would tell. He finally picked up the Afro comb, staring at it for a moment before he slid it into his mane. He drew upward, slowly, and he was impressed; there was no drag and in only one stroke, that patch of his mane was looking tidier already. He combed another patch. He couldn't deny that he wanted to do this all night. It was so therapeutic! Alas, he had places to be.

His family always went to Mama Nyx's on the same day every week, a tradition of theirs. A casual affair but not to Anhur. As far as he was concerned, he was a representative of the Egyptian Pantheon and wanted to look his best. Aside from that, he loved getting dressed up.

But one simply can't get dressed up for no reason nowadays.

Bastet popped up beside Anhur just as he was finishing off. She nudged him as she raised an eyebrow, "Who are you trying to impress?"

He passed off her comment as just playful teasing. He put the the comb down and surveyed his mane in its entirety, and was very pleased, "Do I look good? What do you think?"

It made Bastet smirk to see him so confident while he was usually very modest, "You look great! Oh, but your beard is crooked." She took his shoulder and made him face her while she adjusted the garment, much to his annoyance.

"Thank you," He turned back to face the mirror on the wall in one swift movement, checking his mane hadn't been disturbed. Bastet rolled her eyes. On their way round, she noticed the Afro comb on the counter, something she'd never seen in person. She picked it up, rotating it on the tips of her finger and thumb.

"Where did this come from?"

"A present from Chaac. He said he doesn't use it any more, so he thought I might be able to use it on my mane."

"There's nothing wrong with your mane," She pouted, running her fingers through it.

He didn't stop her. He quite liked it, "He saw me struggling to get my brush through it while we were over there," He was referring to the time the Mayans hosted the millennial gathering of the Gods.

"Hm, that was kind of him," She shrugged, pleasantly surprised by Chaac's generosity, the rain God usually coming across as a very stern entity. She handed the comb back to Anhur, "But seriously, who are you trying to impress?"

"No one," He frowned, taking the comb and putting in his pocket, in case he needed it while they were out.

"Come on Anhur, tell me!" She insisted.

"I'm serious. There's no one!"

"Well, why else are you priming yourself?" Bastet pointed to the reflection in the mirror, showing Anhur once again fussing over his appearance.

"So, I can't get dressed up because I want to? Because _I_ want to look good? There's nothing wrong with taking pride in your appearance Bastet," He continued add the final touches to his look, taking some cologne and squirting it one arm. He also gave Bastet a little spritz in the face for teasing him before rubbing his arms together to dispense the scent. She shook her head rapidly, frowning herself. She drew her teeth back to hiss at him but quickly halted herself when she caught sight of Ra entering the corridor out of the corner of her eye. In truth, she heard his chipper voice before she actually saw him.

"Alright you two, all ready?" As he came closer to them, Ra caught wind of Anhur's cologne and then saw his surprisingly tidy mane, "And who are you trying to impress son?" Anhur growled quietly but, of course, his father heard. It only made him laugh. Ra scratched behind his ear, dispelling Anhur's anger into a purr. Bastet whined, and Ra gave her some attention too. All was forgiven, at the purrs of happy kittens.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 _Ra's the real crazy cat lady._

 _Hope you enjoy iaintlionaround!_


End file.
